Sensei
by yuki shinonome
Summary: Souichi es un temido profesor, atormentador de estudiantes mediocres, un tirano feliz, hasta que llega a su vida un enorme joven de ojos tristes, de quien no puede apartar la mirada, a quien se encarga de cuidar y devolverle sin saber el corazon.


Un pequeño fic de mi amado koi suru boukun de Hinako sensei

* * *

Souichi de 25 años, es un profesor temido de la preparatoria más prestigiosa de Nagoya su vida consistía día tras día en atormentar a sus flojos y quejumbrosos estudiantes era un tirano feliz, hasta que llego de nuevo ingreso un joven de ojos tristes, con su hermoso rostro cabizbajo, era un gigante para su edad de 16 años, pero andaba cohibido, queriendo empequeñecerse, no ser notado, con su gran cuerpo ¡imposible! no sabía porque no podía apartar sus ojos de él, quizás fue porque no lloro, ni se quejó con sus padres sobre su supuesta maldad y abuso de poder, era un joven brillante, muy trabajador, pero odiaba verlo tan triste, añoraba ver su rostro siempre triste sonriendo seguro sería una sonrisa hermosa, que tenía ese niño que lo atraía tanto no tenía ni idea, empezaron a circular rumores y el acoso escolar comenzó, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, al parecer era un marica, que sedujo a un joven y casi lo lleva al suicidio, sus buenos padres aun lo apoyan con una buena educación y el responde metiéndose con más hombres, dicen, que sale en las noches y tiene diferentes acompañantes, dicen que se vende a hombres viejos, un sucio como el no debería estar en esta escuela tan exclusiva.

Souichi no puede contener el contenido de su estómago y vomita, no podía ser cierto, algo dentro de él se estremece de dolor, necesita comprobarlo y sigue a su estudiante, y lo ve caminando hacia un hotel del amor junto a un hombre pequeño, en traje de oficina, por lo menos 15 años más viejo ¡maldito pedófilo! con una súper patada lo tumba al suelo y sostiene de la mano a Morinaga.  
Exigió saber la verdad, y solo así ese joven se derramo como si solo estuviera esperando que alguien se preocupara lo suficientemente por él, le dijo todo, eso que le pesaba tanto en su corazón, estaba enamorado le dijo, amaba tanto al mejor amigo de su hermano, fue tan feliz cuando empezaron a salir, fue todo tan nuevo y tan bueno pero fueron imprudentes y descubiertos por su hermano, fue muy cruel, dijo palabras que hirieron mucho a su novio, que al final le confeso que nunca lo había amado y solo se aprovechó de su amor que es tan amable, por el desprecio de su hermano intento suicidarse y nunca más lo ha vuelto a ver, está preocupado por él, como puede ser tan bueno, Souichi estaba furioso! y entonces la historia siguió

— Soy gay sensei dijo Morinaga como si confesara un crimen

Y siento que mi corazón se ha muerto, no voy a formar una familia, voy a estar solo para siempre, he visto lo que va a ser de mi futuro, en las noches salgo y me encuentro con esos hombres, como el que acabaste de golpear. Sensei sabes él está casado, mientras sostiene mi mano puedo sentir la argolla, ellos tienen familias pero gimen y lloran de placer mientras los penetro con fuerza, yo no haré eso, no pienso mentir, soy gay viviere como uno...

— ¡Idiota! dice Souichi muy enojado

Si eres un gay por lo menos se uno decente! Tu puedes formar una familia, sabes tonto, mi hermano pequeño es gay, se casó en América con su novio, no me gusta nada, pero él es feliz y eso es lo único me hace soportarlo, si no puedes dejar de ser homo entonces búscate un novio, sabes cuan peligroso es hacer lo que has estado haciendo, aun eres un niño, puede que tengas el cuerpo muy grande pero aun ¡eres un mocoso!

Y el tiempo paso a prisa, Souichi para controlar las salidas de su estudiante sin darse cuenta termino con ese gran niño en su apartamento y con su tutela temporal, sus padres estaban bastante agradecidos, siguió siendo un buen niño en la escuela, y en cuanto comenzó a sonreír de una manera tan honesta que brillaba hizo amigos, aunque no se consiguió ningún novio... y Souichi sensei que hombre tan despistado no se dio cuenta de que su estudiante lo miraba diferente, de que había vuelto a sonreír gracias a él, que de su corazón que creyó muerto nació un amor tan grande, tan puro, tan apasionado y loco que trabajaba muy duro para ser un hombre adulto rápido, un hombre del que su sensei estaría orgulloso, y así con ese inmenso amor contenido por cinco años viviendo junto al hombre que lo hace suspirar, solo falta poco, un poco más para hacerlo suyo, él fue paciente pero todo se complica cuando una maestra quiere atraparlo en sus garras de solterona y sensei sin enterarse.

* * *

nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo!


End file.
